


Tainted Love

by Slytherin_Stargazer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Demon lords, Demoncountry, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Past Lives, Past Love, Wiccan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Stargazer/pseuds/Slytherin_Stargazer
Summary: A wiccan girl who experiences multiple lives begins a new life, only to find when she gains her memory back that she is being forced into an arranged marriage, and she has a choice between the man she fears most or a Demon Lord from a distant kingdom. She chooses the Demon Lord, but when they meet, she discovers that it's the man that broke her heart many years ago. She tries to make nice for the public, but anytime he actually tries to talk to her, she avoids him. She's afraid of what he has to say after all these years, but also afraid of falling in love with him all over again. Can this twisted tale end in a happily ever after, or will the flames burn out and send them down on a downward spiral towards despair? Only time will tell.





	1. Prologue

Her blue eyes were glassy and shined, glistening with the light. Hot tears streamed down her face, her damp cheeks shimmering in the silver rays of the moon. A strangled sob left her lips, shattering the quiet and calm surrounding her. She felt her knees give out, collapsing to the ground with a faint huff, her breath clouding around her from the cold air. She could feel the ice crystals forming on her lips, only now realizing she laid in the snow. She didn't seem to take notice, or care for that matter. She clutched the cloak that laid on her shoulders tighter to her, her slender fingers turning white. She shivered furiously, her chestnut hair started to whiten from the snow clinging to it, her eyelashes freezing and stiff. Her teeth chattered, her skin seemingly paler then it was before. She raised a shaky, frostbitten hand outwards, desperately trying to reach for the fading mirage.

She could see it clearly, at least that's what she thought. It seemed to glow brightly, as if surrounded by a halo of heavenly light. He was walking away from her, his figure distorted as he reached an arm out, wrapping it around the figure of another woman. She was absolutely stunning, bright blonde hair, iridescent green eyes, and an equally beautiful personality. Her hair fell down around her, illuminating her pale skin and petite body. She seemed to be laughing at something he had said, the sound of it distant and echoing around her, and then it was gone, like it had never been there to begin with. She felt her heart breaking, twisting and shattering as she stared at him, the man she had loved with every ounce of her being, who she thought had felt the same way, now in love with another.

She supposed it was her fault though. She didn't exactly have the best personality and constantly pushed him away, with the fear of being broken. She wasn't the prettiest girl either, definitely nothing compared to his new wife. Every time he tried to show her affection, she ignored it. That just wasn't the type of person she was. She was stubborn and hard headed, maybe even a bit brutish, nothing compared to her gentle and sweet nature. She had the voice of a canary, and loved him with every ounce of her being, just like she had, or rather still felt. It was her fault, all of it. She shouldn't have felt sorrowful, considering that she caused this. She encouraged it. As she lay dying each life, she would always tell him the same thing and he would always tell her that he'd meet her when she returned from reincarnating. She never meant it, she had always said it to make him feel better, so he wouldn't mourn. She just never thought he would actually take her advice, and she never realized she would feel this way. She should've known the consequences for saying such things, repeating them more often then she should have.

I don't deserve someone like you, and you definitely shouldn't have to put up with someone like me, so while I'm gone why don't you find yourself a new woman, one who will love you just like you do me, that way you won't be sad anymore...

Don't say things like that, I love you and only you, and I will wait for the day we meet again, no matter how long that may take, Sunshine.

The conversation seemed to play on repeat in her head, a never ending loop of agonizing despair. She tried her best to ignore it, trying to call out to him as she caught a glimpse of his green eyes staring back at her, but nothing came out. A hoarse cry was all that spilled from her chapped lips, as she tried to get words out as he began to disappear. Her vision began to blur, her senses dulling as the chilling winter surrounded her. She fell forward, face first into the cold snow. She was rapidly losing body heat, but did nothing to try and stop it, knowing she had already waited too long. She was just seeing illusions, she was dying, and this time there was no Prince Charming to save her. Her body was numb, the brutally cold winter paralyzing her. She closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her, soon feeling nothing at all. This was all that was left for her, all she wanted anymore. She was plagued with nightmares in what seemed to be an endless slumber, her past lives playing on repeat and in a painfully slow motion...

Then she woke up...


	2. Chapter 1

She awoke suddenly, her head pounding as she panted heavily. Her short hair was plastered to the side of her face with sweat, and she suddenly felt cold as the morning air blew in from the window and grazed her damp skin. She shivered and her teeth chattered, her hands desperately searching for the blanket she had thrown off in her nightmare fueled slumber. She had been having really weird dreams lately, and normally she would just pass it off as nightmares, except for the fact they felt so real. Like she was somehow there, and all of it had happened, just like it was a distant memory. She ignored it, a tired smile on her face as she found her purple blanket, pulling it up and wrapping herself in its soft fabric, sinking into it as if it were a cocoon, which to her sounded really nice right now. She absolutely hated the cold, and would much rather visit a hot desert in the midst of summer then anywhere in the winter. Her eyes slowly began to close as she felt herself being pulled back into sleep, when the door slammed open. She glared at the panting figure in the doorway, silently cursing him for waking her. He was shouting things, but they sounded distant, as she was ignoring him and trying to get back to sleep, but sadly he wouldn't let her as he noticed her ignoring him and stalked over, shaking her shoulders violently knowing it would annoy her. She let a low growl leave her throat due to her discomfort, and shot him a look. She finally stopped herself from tuning him out, letting his unnecessarily loud voice fill her ears.

"What are you still doing here?! It's after 10, you were supposed to meet with Selina an hour ago!" He shouted, obviously concerned for her wellbeing considering what kind of person their queen was. She just stared at him emotionlessly, before her face slowly morphed into one of horror. She ripped off her blanket and took off in a mad dash for the door, down the stairs and into the kitchen where her aunt sat at the counter, drinking her coffee without a care in the world. Her eyes silently followed her disaster for a niece, an almost amused look in her eyes as she watched her quickly pour herself a cup of coffee, spilling half of it onto the counter as she went. She had thrown a couple pieces of bread into the toaster and let them cook, as she quickly downed the bitter liquid, gagging on the taste. She didn't usually drink it black, preferring it with cream at the very least, but she didn't have time for that. That and Evan had used it all up this morning, to which she silently cursed him again. She pulled the hot toast from the toaster, burning her fingertips in the process as she let out a string of curse words, her stoic aunt threatening to shove a bar of soap down her throat if she continued to use such profanity in her presence. She threw the toast on the counter, letting it cool as she tried to remember what else she was forgetting, which Evan so 'kindly' told her was her pants, which he could barely get out between giggles. Apparently the idea of his 'little sister' presenting herself to the short tempered queen in such attire while she was already late was hilarious to him.

She ran upstairs, throwing on her wrinkled uniform and quickly looking in the mirror, trying to fix her disheveled appearance. She ran her fingers through her short chestnut hair, using them as a makeshift brush since she wasn't able to find her own, her guess was that Evan had stolen it since he never could figure out how to use his own things. Her hair was short, cut just above her shoulders, so it was pretty easy to maintain. She brushed them back, pulling it back and clipping it up to keep it out of her eyes, though her bangs had other ideas. She huffed as she kept trying to move them out of her eyes, but to no avail. She finally clipped the necessary badges to her coat, proving her loyalty to the kingdom. She rushed downstairs, quickly eating her cooled down toast while reaching up and brushing the spine of the black cat that laid curled up on the fridge, sleeping peacefully whilst absorbing the heat from the machine. She was rewarded with a loud and satisfied purr, finishing her food and walking over to the front door, pulling on her boots. She shouted out a quick goodbye to everyone in the small house, before running out and slamming the door behind her. 

She ran as fast as her small legs would carry her, considering she lived in the outskirts of the kingdom and she quite a long distance from the castle. She shoved her way through the crowded streets, earning herself protests as she knocked into random people, mumbling a quick apology without even turning around. She didn't have time to be polite, it was already bad enough that Selina was going to rein down holy hell upon her for her latest screw up. Selina was nothing close to being considered a patient woman, if history was any indication. Though as late as she was, her current assignment was probably passed onto another soldier, one who would probably seek her out and demand retribution. She changed her course to the back alleys in town, realizing she would soon have to be avoiding soldiers who would probably recognize her and report her, blowing any chance of whatever excuse she would use from working. She sped up, and used her momentum to scale the wall that separated the lower class from the upper class, to prevent 'worthless peasants' from mingling with important people, as Selina had so kindly put it. She should've looked at where she would be landing, because she ended up landing in a chicken coop of some kind. She didn't even know they were on this side, but apparently some of the rich folk liked to keep them as pets. Her face held a very annoyed expression as she slowly stood, dusting herself off, and trying to ignore the old woman yelling at her for scaring the chickens, who were now running out onto the streets in a mad rush since she had destroyed the coop. She really didn't have time for this, so she ignored the protests and started running again, if that crabby old hag could catch up to her now then more power to her. She would just have to deal with this later, so she kept running until she reached the castle gates, ignoring as the guards yelled at her to stop and just ran to the throne room.

She skidded across the polished tile floor, trying to slow herself down only to trip on the giant scarlet rug that laid before the throne. She landed face first, sprawled out as she were making a snow angel. She groaned loudly as the sound of chuckling filled the room, slowly looking up to meet the orange gaze of the queen. Her long black hair fell in layers around her heart shaped face, illuminating her porcelain skin. Her eyebrows were perfectly sculpted and thin, her almond shaped eyes decorated with the darkest of black liner. Her lashes were almost as long as her nails, and she had a perfectly angular nose. She had sharp cheekbones, just like her mother had had before her, and her thin lips were painted with a sultry red. The most expensive and beautiful jewels adorned her neck, a dark choker with a scarlet jewel in the center wrapped around her throat, pulsing every time she swallowed. She had a black dress with orange accents that seemed to hug her every curve, her bosom almost popping out of her top due to her corset. It's sleeves were billowing and reached her elbows, adding a mysteriousness to her. She had long slender fingers with long sharpened black nails, the tips coated in a metallic substance. The front of her ruffled skirt was cut off above her knees, showing just a sliver of skin before her black thigh high boots covered the rest of her legs, the back of the skirt billowing behind her like a cape. She had a forever sinister smile and a dark aura that seemed to engulf her. The brunette swallowed involuntarily, as she stood up and nervously scratched the back of her head.

"You're late Major Stein" Her sly voice announced, the sound bouncing off the brick walls and causing said girl to jump slightly.

"Y-yeah, well you see I forgot I was supposed to be helping my aunt with a project this morning." She lied horribly, stuttering on every second word. The queen just had that effect on everyone.

"You are a terrible liar, I know you just overslept." She said with a condescending tone, reveling in the way she made her squirm under her gaze. She said nothing in return, just meekly looked down at her feet as she played with her hands and picked at the scabs, a nervous habit of hers.

"You're lucky I am used to your careless antics and honestly expected this, in fact you are 'on time'". She said, a now careless look on her face as she took in her disheveled appearance, as well as the feathers sticking out of her hair. She regained her composure, standing at attention and perfectly stiff. Her right hand shot out and settled over her heart, her country's salute.

"I am sorry for my recklessness your Highness. Please forgive me for my tardiness." She shouted out in a perfect emotionless and commanding tone. Selina smiled at this, it seemed the coffee was finally kicking in.

"You were late for rolecall, and I had to send out the Colonel to take over your post. Not only that but you have completely ruined your uniform and dare to present yourself to me in such attire. You should be at the very least suspended for these actions, or better yet demoted considering that this seems to happen more often then I can count. You are lucky that I am not only in a good mood but I also know you personally, or I might have just sent you to the guillotine once you were in my sights." She seethed, an amused but annoyed tone to her voice. The blue eyed girl looked up guiltily, sending the enraged woman a gentle smile, as if that would get her out of trouble. She sighed at her, before she finally made eye contact.

"You can guarantee that the consequences for this will be dire, and it will take so much out of you that you may even question your loyalty or even consider dropping ranks. Though of course you wouldn't dare leave the military, because that would mean you would loose your family's immunity as well as your Visa." She lectured on and on, to which the Major could only nod, knowing that if she were to speak up, it would only deepen the hole she had dug herself in.

The queen continued to lecture her until suddenly she stopped mid word, her eyes widening and satisfied smile playing on her dark lips. The brunette merely raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't care question it any further. The cruel woman rose quickly from her throne, stepping down the steps and walked over to an adjacent room hidden behind a curtain. She could hear her shuffling around, seemingly looking through a bunch of paperwork by the sounds of it. Azura leaned over to try and look to see what she was doing, but was quickly stopped as a guard gave her a warning glare. She stuck her tongue out at him, being the immature person she is. He glared at her but quickly assumed his regal stance as the queen walked back out and stood in front of her, her orange eyes gleaming.

"I think I have found the perfect punishment, you are to participate in an arranged marriage." She said almost excitedly but still not betraying her emotionless façade, while the young girl stared at her in horror. 

"I can't do that! Execute me if you must, but I can't do that!" She exclaimed, completely withdrawn at this new revelation. 

"You have no choice in the matter. Maybe this will teach you to slack off." She said in a commanding tone. She groaned loudly, rolling her head back in annoyance and defiance.

"Do I at least get to know who it's to?" She asked hopefully, silently praying that she wouldn't be married off to some stranger.

"I received a letter the other day, a potential peace treaty from the Demon's Kingdom, only if an arranged marriage was performed between one of the Demon Lords and someone of importance to this kingdom. However I am willing to offer you a choice, you can choose to be the one to participate in this arranged marriage or you will be forced into an arranged marriage with my advisor." She stated emotionlessly, a clear sign she wasn't joking. She gawked at her, neither of those were exactly good options.

The Wiccan people were taught from a young age never to trust a demon, that they were wicked people and they were to be feared. Even though there was a peace treaty, there was never the guarantee that they would follow through. They were known for their craftiness and sneakiness, and they were excellent liars. Though of course she shouldn't have been so quick to judge, considering she had never even met one before, these were just stories she grew up with. Though she didn't really remember her parents, she distinctly remembered them telling her stories about what heinous creatures they were, wicked beasts with unfathomable power and absolutely no morals. Though of course those were the type of stories you would tell a young child to keep them out of trouble. However, the advisor wasn't exactly the best option either. She didn't know why, but for some reason any time he was around her, her body would unwillingly lock up and almost send her into a panic attack. For some reason, she was absolutely terrified of him, almost like an instinct. He had never done anything to her that she knew of, and he always seemed to be calm and almost kind around her, definitely nothing that should've struck fear into her heart. She sighed while giving her a defeated look.

"Do I have time to decide?" She asked, oblivious to the woman's cunning thoughts.

"You have until midday tomorrow, if you have not decided by then I shall choose for you. For now you are dismissed." She stated, a sly smirk returning to her face. Azura nodded mutely, saluting her once again before she left as quickly as she came.

Her thoughts were clouded over, and she felt numb and ticked off all at the same time. Her life was being decided for and she had absolutely no control over what was going to happen. For some reason though, it almost felt like Deja Vu. Like she had experienced it before, somehow. She shook her thoughts away, clutching her head as she felt a headache coming on, and sluggishly walked home, for once not eager to go to sleep as soon as she walked through the door.

Who knows what tomorrow will bring?


End file.
